Un dia en la vida de un super caballo
by natt
Summary: Otra traducción!! Una historia desde un pnto de vista bastante inusual ^_^. Que pensaba el caballo en el cap 22? Lean y se enteran!!


Notas de la "traductora ^^": Otra traducción!! Esta historia no la escribí yo, la escribió Jade One, yo solo la traduzco... Que la disfruten!!

Notas de la autora: Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin © le pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment y probablemente a alguien mas, pero definitivamente no a mi. Yo solo estoy tomando sus personajes prestados sin preguntar y no estoy sacando dinero de esto. Ademas, yo no valgo la pena, ya que solo soy una estudiante quebrada. Espero que todos los que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo lo disfruten. 

Esto está basado en el episodio del animé 22. Ese en el que aparecía el tren y el viaje a Yokohama. No en la película. ¿Es una advertencia suficiente de spoilers?

Un día de un super caballo

Por Jade One 

_Es genial el hecho de que sea un súper caballo._

"¿Un súper caballo?" Oí su pregunta incrédula.

"Bueno, así como suena de increíble, es verdad. Digo, solo déjenme que humildemente relate un día, o mejor, los eventos de un día en mi vida..."

El día había empezado muy comúnmente. Había comido mi usual desayuno, y hoy, mi amo me necesitaba para una corta cabalgata para visitar a un amigo y colega de negocios, que vivía en la costa. El asunto en sí era fácil, y mi amo no estaba apurado, sino contento de poder disfrutar el clima de la primavera.

Cuando llegamos a la propiedad, me había atado dejando a mi alcance agua y comida, y había desatando las correas de mi silla de montar antes de dirigirse a ver a su amigo. Aunque el día era soleado, el clima aun estaba fresco, así que me alegró tener que esperar. 

Hasta ese entonces, no había necesitado de usar ninguna de mis habilidades. Y en la mayor parte de ese día, no las utilicé. Hubo un tiempo, diez años atrás, cuando necesitaba usar todas mis habilidades constantemente para sobrevivir, pero recientemente, la vida se había vuelto mucho mas pacífica, sosegada y en general mas feliz. 

Voy a admitir que estaba dormitando en el caluroso sol, así que me sorprendió bastante encontrarme acosado por un samurai... _Un samurai mojado_... Puede que halla estado mojado, pero rápidamente me apretó la correa de mi silla, desató mis riendas, y mientras se daba vuelta, me montó. Sus movimientos eran suaves y él me trataba gentilmente, a pesar de que rápidamente me exigió ir a galope. Ágilmente me abrí camino hasta salir de la propiedad, encabezando mi marcha hacia los rieles del tren, volviendo hacia el lugar desde donde él había venido. El agua que lo cubrí olía a sal.

Ahora puedo escuchar las protestas de que si en verdad era un súper caballo, no debería haberme dejado robar. Soy un súper caballo, pero hay ciertos límites a mis habilidades, y la resurrección no es una de ellas. Cuando muriera, moriría. Y en efecto, esta es la razón por la cual no peleé contra el samurai. Por sus movimientos podía saber que era muy habilidoso. Era gentil, pero podía sentir una parte de él que destruiría cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino, si sus asuntos eran lo suficientemente urgentes. Debo haber sido el único caballo en los alrededores, y estaba casi seguro de que sus asuntos no eran tan urgentes _aun_,  pero no iba a tentar al destino con este hombre, así que obedecí a sus pedidos. 

Estaba corriendo velozmente por la costa. Era fabuloso. Hay algo de excitación al correr por un lugar desconocido. Alcanzamos el tren muy rápido. Esto confirmó mis sospechas sobre el samurai. Si había sido tirado fuera del tren, debe haberse movido como el viento para haber logrado salir del agua y haber llegado a la propiedad lo suficientemente rápido como para poder volver a alcanzar el tren. Este mismo se estaba deteniendo, rodeado de naves piratas que intentaban abordarlo. Yo soy un súper caballo y puedo alcanzar velocidades mucho mas altas que las de los caballos comunes, pero aun llegando a esta velocidad relativamente baja era impresionante. Solo había necesitado un poquito de mi súper velocidad y mi paciencia.  

Sin embargo, es recién ahora cuando mis súper habilidades se desplegaron. Escuché una voz de mujer gritando el nombre del samurai. Me deslicé un poco para hacer una pequeña parada en la cima de un monte y relinché dramáticamente mientras mi jinete se acercaba al tren y a los piratas. Él estaba obviamente buscando a alguien. Se lo veía ligeramente sorprendido pero aliviado de que hubiéramos alcanzado el tren.   
  
           Huna voz masculina se escuchó desde donde estaba el tren, preguntando algo. Mi jinete respondió haciéndome doblar y descender el monte, enfilando hacia el océano. Gracias a Dios que tengo piernas súper fuertes y un sentido del balance y el equilibrio únicos en el mundo equino. ¡Ese monte era empinado! Antes de que llegáramos al final, me hizo levantar mi cabeza, sus piernas apretándome fuertemente y sus pies espoleándome los flancos, urgiéndome a saltar a algunos de los botes piratas. Salté. Las piedras que me esperaban se veían duras. Yo tenía menos deseos que él de golpearlas.   
  
Desde el tren, muchas personas salían volando y caían en el mar, incluso cuando yo aterricé y salté de nuevo hacia los barcos. Aterricé en muchos otros botes antes de llegar a la costa otra vez. Gracias a Dios que no solo soy súper fuerte, sino que también soy mas rápido y puedo saltar mas lejos que cualquier caballo normal, o no hubiera sobrevivido. ¡Aunque por poco tuve que desplegar las alas para hacer algunos de esos saltos! ¡Ohh, eso hubiera sido espectacular! ¡Pegaso, muérete de envidia! 

Después de que llegamos a tierra, el samurai desmontó, encarando el tren. Los piratas nos rodearon, así que solo me quedé parado allí. Después de todo, soy solo un caballo, y no debo ser considerado como una amenaza por aquellos hombres que acostumbran pasar todos sus días en el mar. Al menos eso es lo que esperaba que los piratas pensaran. Si hubieran sido samuráis, acostumbrados a pelear en tierra, hubiéramos estado en problemas. La mayoría de ellos reconoce cuan peligroso puede ser un animal tan grande como un caballo. 

Diré a favor del samurai que les dio a los piratas la posibilidad de irse y evitarse asi, herirse a si mismos. Yo sabía que el era ciertamente capaz de matarlos a todos, pero dudo que los piratas entendieran el peligro en el que se encontraban.    


Como pensé, no lo hicieron. Cargaron contra el samurai, todos gritando que lo matarían. No tuvieron oportunidad. Él saltó hacia delante, desenvainando la espada. Cortó a cuatro de ellos antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar. Yo permanecía ahí. Mi presencia por lo menos significaba que los piratas que estaban detrás mío tenían que desviarse para poder llegar al samurai. Él saltó hacia delante, hacia el tren. Nunca estuvo en peligro.   
  
           Fue entonces cuando vi el filo. Estaba dirigido hacia mí. Uno de los piratas, al menos, entendió el peligro y el estorbo que yo constituía. Salí de ahí. No salté. No, así había llegado, pero no hubiera evitado el filo. Me teletransporté. No soy un súper caballo por nada, y cual sería el punto de ser solo uno si no pudiera salvar ni mi propio pellejo?

Me rematerialicé en el monte, Ahora que en verdad tenía tiempo de mirar la escena, podía ver por que el tren se había detenido. Había un gran montón de troncos bloqueando los rieles. También podía escuchar los chapoteos de los piratas en el agua. No había olor a sangre. El samurai no los estaba matando. Lo más grave que les hacía era quebrar sus huesos. Nada que probablemente no se merecieran y mostrando mas clemencia que la que habrían mostrado otras personas, especialmente, ese hombre con cara de lobo con el que mi amo se había encontrado hacía unos días. Había sido aterrador. Este samurai probablemente podría serlo también, pero lo ocultaba mejor.   
  
El samurai se detuvo antes de bajar el tren, dándole algunas instrucciones a las personas que eran sus acompañantes. Luego continuó hasta donde los rieles estaban bloqueados y saltó. No soy un experto en las técnicas con las espadas, pero supongo que lo que fuera que utilizó era muy poderoso, ya que cortó limpiamente los troncos de una sola vez. Luego el tren se fue. 

Entonces, de repente me di cuenta de que yo también me tenía que ir. A mi amo no le gustaría no encontrarme donde me dejó. Comencé a correr. 

Pude llegar a tiempo.

¡**N**o soy un súper caballo por nada!

  
Fin 

Dejen reviews, por favor! 


End file.
